La Primera Navidad
by Skinniy
Summary: Mi sueño es tu realidad..


Por fin llegó diciembre, después de largos meses desde que todo cambió el invierno estaba cerca y con eso muchas cosas venían a mi mente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él se había ido y aún así seguía preguntándome qué hacer cada vez que abría los ojos por la mañana. En casa todos iban mejorando, cada quién enfrentaba lo sucedido a su modo y no es que yo tuviera algo contra ellos, pero simplemente, ellos no sentían las cosas como yo.

El mes fue avanzando y el frío se sentía cada vez más. La casa se iba llenando poco a poco de gente, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Percy, incluso Hermione y sus padres pasarían la Navidad en casa ahora que ella y Ron por fin se habían decidido a ser novios, de Harry y Ginny ya ni hablamos, ellos irradiaban toda la felicidad que a otros nos faltaban.

Por fin llegó el día, la cena de Navidad sería esa misma noche…

Me levanté de la cama con toda la pesadez del mundo, era la primera Navidad que pasaríamos sin él y eso simplemente era la cosa más dura que me podría estar pasando en este momento, sería la primera vez que mamá no nos entregaría un par de jerseys Weasley idénticos con la única diferencia de nuestras iniciales. El día pintaba para algo horrible.

— ¿George, quieres levantarte de una vez? —gritó mamá desde la puerta de mi habitación— Hace horas que Fred bajó a abrir sus regalos.

— ¿Fred? —seguro había escuchado mal, no podía estarme diciendo eso.

— Sí, sordo —repitió ella sonando muy segura—. Baja ya.

Como si mi vida dependiera de eso, salí corriendo de mi habitación, esto debía ser alguna broma de mal gusto de mamá o algo por el estilo, pero aún así, quería asegurarme yo mismo de todo… Fred estaba muerto, hacía meses que había pasado todo, en la batalla de Hogwarts, no podía estar aquí como si nada hubiera pasado después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

— Vaya, era hora de que te levantaras —dijo Fred desde el sillón sonriendo ampliamente.

No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, él había muerto; yo mismo estuve ahí, lloré sobre su cuerpo y lo enterramos después de la batalla. Era imposible que apareciera justo ahora como si nada

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó después de unos segundos— ¿No vas a querer tus regalos? Si quieres me los quedo —me acerqué lentamente.

— ¿Ron? —pregunté creyendo que tal vez era él o alguno de los chicos que había tomado poción multijugos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, tonto? ¿Qué no ves que soy Fred? —preguntó sonando muy divertido.

— Sí, pero… tú estás…

— Muerto, lo sé.

Entonces todo era cierto, en realidad él no estaba ahí, era sólo mi imaginación o tal vez un sueño. Claro, ahora lo entendía todo, por eso mamá no había bajado aún y por eso los chicos no venían, ahora que le ponía atención a las cosas, no parecía haber más gente en la casa salvo nosotros dos.

— ¡Sal a comer Fred! —se escuchó la voz de mamá que venía desde el jardín— ¡Trae a George contigo! —un momento… yo no me di cuenta que bajara y saliera de la casa.

— ¡Ahora voy mamá! —respondió él y luego volvió a mirarme— ¿Quieres quitar esa cara y dejar de mirarme como si fuera un fantasma?

— Pero… es que eso es lo que eres —respondí algo confundido—. Dime qué está pasando.

— ¿Está todo bien allá adentro? —se asomó papá por la cocina.

— Sí —respondió él—. Estamos bien.

— ¿Estoy soñando? —le pregunté mientras veía a papá volver con los demás.

— Algo así.

— Explícate, Fred. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

— Hermano, estoy bien.

— ¿Qué? —de verdad… ¿esa era su respuesta?

— Te digo que estoy bien. Sé que es difícil, siempre hicimos todo juntos y prácticamente compartíamos un cerebro, lo cual explicaría las calificaciones desastrosas, pero escucha, YO ESTOY BIEN. Tienes que superarlo.

— Te has ido, he estado solo por meses y tú simplemente vienes y me pides que lo supere —debía ser una broma, Freddie no podía estarme diciendo esto en realidad—. ¿Es en serio?

— Tan en serio como que yo estoy muerto. No puedes ir por la vida penando como Nick Casi Decapitado por no entrar al Club de la Cacería de Cabezas. Mira a mamá ¿crees que no le duele? ¿Y a papá? ¿Y los chicos? ¿Y Ginny?

— Nadie siente las cosas como las siento yo —sentí mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas y bajé la mirada—, tú eras mi otra mitad, eras parte de mí.

— Y también fui parte de ellos, todos son mi familia y todos me amaron —sentí su mano en mi hombro y levanté el rostro mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas—. Tal vez no del mismo modo, tal vez contigo compartí más momentos y más locuras que con los demás, pero eso no significa que no lo sientan. No te pido que me olvides, te pido que vivas tu vida para que les ayudes a ellos a vivir las suyas.

— Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.

— Claro que sí, porque estas en sus vidas, pero siempre mirando atrás. George Weasley no puede ser así. ¡Debes revivir Sortilegios Weasley! ¡Pide ayuda! Seguro el flojo de Ron se ofrece con tal de no tener un empleo real.

— Sortilegios Weasley fue nuestra idea —murmuré intentando no imaginar lo que sería de nuestro proyecto llevado por otras manos que no fueran las de él.

— Pero no dice Sortilegios Fred y George, dice Weasley —me dio un pañuelo y mientras secaba mis lágrimas, se puso a abrir algunos regalos—. Deja que otro Weasley ocupe mi lugar a tu lado, deja que otro se encargue de ayudarte a cumplir nuestro sueño. Sé feliz, George. Vive la vida que yo ya no podré vivir pero que tú aún puedes. Cásate y ten familia, quiero un sobrino con mi nombre, travieso y loco como nosotros. Hazlo por mamá y papá, por la familia —volvió a mirarme y en sus ojos pude ver la súplica—. Hazlo por mí.

Desperté. Esta vez era real, no sé porque lo sabía. Aún estando acostado en mi cama me di cuenta que no había sido un sueño después de todo. Antes de dormirme me sentía vacío, con un enorme hueco en mi interior, incluso sin ideas; ahora me sentía vivo y miles de cosas locas inundaron mi cabeza, era como si Fred me hubiera dejado una buena ración de locuras para la tienda, locuras para vivir.

Me levanté y me vestí, este día debía ser un nuevo comienzo. Tenía que hacerlo, Fred tenía razón, yo era el ancla de la familia con el pasado y debía soltarme para que ellos pudieran avanzar. Me miré en el espejo por primera vez desde que regresamos a casa, no había querido hacerlo por miedo a verlo a él, por ver el reflejo de alguien con quién jamás podría volver a hablar. Y él estaba ahí, a un lado de mí, sonriendo como siempre, con una mano sobre mis hombros.

— Lo haré, Fred —le dije en un susurro que estaba seguro que podría escuchar—. Viviré la vida que el destino te negó, pero no lo haré por mamá o papá ni por los chicos; lo haré por ti.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** La idea de este fic nació de un sueño que tuve hace unos días, la situación fue muy parecida, las personas fueron totalmente diferentes, sé que en estas fechas esperan leer historias bonitas de unión y familias felices, pero esta es la realidad que muchas personas enfrentan año con año, un día en el que la felicidad se nubla por la falta de alguien querido. Pero el hecho de que ellos ya no estén con nosotros, no significa que debemos dejarnos caer, porque algunas veces alguien más necesita que nosotros seamos los fuertes, y sin importar lo que nos cueste y lo que nos duela, algunas veces tenemos que seguir adelante y dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

Felices fiestas. 

Soy feliz haciendo feliz a la gente... soy feliz leyendo reviews... háganme feliz... =D


End file.
